The Bells of Fanfic Dame
Our story begins by being up in the clouds and seeing a grand cathedral. It is one of the most known churches of all time: Notre Dame, the famous church in all of Toonris. As we go through the city of Toonris, we hear a voice singing. Voice: Morning in Toonris, the city awakes to the bells of Fanfic Dame... The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Fanfic Dame... To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm... And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame... As the camera zooms in, we see a fisherman on a side of a bridge and a baker come out with bread outside of his shop. We now stop at a colorful wagon where kids are watching a show happily. We see a male figure in it. He's a gray rabbit with long ears and wore bright clothes, black gloves, and a magenta mask that covers his face and shows his mouth; his name is Bugs Bunny. Bugs said, "Listen, they're beautiful. Eh, docs? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. But you know, they don't ring all by themselves." Bugs brings out a little puppet that looks like him and says in a squeaky voice, "They don't?" Bugs said in his normal voice to his puppet, "No, you silly boy. Up there, high up in the dark bell tower is the mysterious bell ringer. But who is this creature?" "Who?" The puppet asked. "What is he?" Bugs asked more. "What?" "How did he come to be there?" "How?" Bugs smacks his puppet's head with a stick and scolds, "Hush!" The children laugh as the puppet rubs his head with a small whine. Bugs looked at the children and said, "Bugs will tell you. It is the tale, a tale of a man and a monster..." Many years ago on a dark wintery night, four people were traveling by boat. The people are gypsies and they tried their best to not be seen because they are a hated race. A woman with ocean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in a dark blue dress was holding a bundle; this is Judy Tate. Taro Tate sat next to her as Bruce Granger was steering the boat and was keeping an eye out as the archaeologist kept close. From the bundle, a loud cry of a baby is heard. Bugs: Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Fanfic Dame... Taro glared at Judy and hissed, "Shut it up, will you?" Bruce growled at Judy, "We'll be spotted!" "Hush, little one." Judy whispered silently, holding the bundle gently in her arms and rocking it. Bugs: Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Fanfic Dame... They quickly disembarked the boat and approached a seller. Puss in Boots looked at them and held up his hand. He said, "Four guilders for safe passage into Toonris." Suddenly, without warning, an arrow went flying towards the snow. The group looked around and is horrified to see that they are surrounded by guards with weapons. These guards ran towards the group with spears pointed at them. Bugs: But a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells, the bells of Fanfic Dame... The group turns and gasps as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows on horseback. He is a man with deathly pale skin, long black hair, blood red eyes with white pupils and a monk's robe. Taro Tate gasped, "Judge Naraku!" He was riding a black stallion with red eyes and looked at the people with pure hatred. Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Bugs: Judge Naraku longed to purge the world of vice and sin... Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) The guards chained all of them and Judy was the only one free. The woman looks frightened as her husband and her fellow gypsy friend get taken away by the guards. She held onto her baby protectively. Bugs: And he saw corruption ev'rywhere, except within... "Bring the gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." Naraku ordered. Tai lung spotted Judy and seized her by the wrist as he growls, "You, there! What are you hiding?" Naraku peered at the bundle and said, "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her!" Bugs said grimly, "She ran..." Judy ran as fast as she could, holding her baby in her arms. She didn't bother to look back as Naraku kicked his horse into a gallop. Judy ran through the streets as she was pursued and the horse snorted, getting closer. However, the blonde-haired woman was able to lose the evil demon as she leaped over a fence safely and kept running with her infant. Naraku's horse tried to jump after her, but whinnied and counted the ground. Judy ran towards Fanfic Dame Cathedral, pounds on the door, and cries out, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day) Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes) Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl) Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be) Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) She looked to see Naraku riding fast and the woman gasped in horror as she resumed running again. The man finally caught up to her, snatched the blanket as Judy tugs the bundle, and gets kicked in the face. Judy grunts in pain and fell backwards, striking her head on the steps of the church and lies with her eyes closed; she is dead. Naraku looks at the dead woman, then the baby starts crying. Naraku looks at the bundle and wonders, "A baby?" He opens the blanket, looks at its face, and gasps, "A monster!" He covers the baby's face, looks around, and sees a well. He made his horse walk towards the well, lifts the baby towards it, and was ready to drop it in to drown the child! However, a yellow-skinned man with brown hair wearing a white robe over a pink shirt shouted, "STOP!" "Cried the reverend," Bugs said with a smile. Naraku still has the baby dangling in the blanket and said, "This is an unholy demon! I'm sending it back to the fiery depths of Hell where it belongs." Reverend Timothy Lovejoy held Judy's lifeless body in his arms and sings. Lovejoy: See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Fanfic Dame... Naraku held the baby and rides back towards the man, "I am guiltless. She ran; I pursued." Lovejoy: Now, you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps near Fanfic Dame! Naraku scoffed, "My conscience is clear!" The minister looked at the demonic man and told him of the sin, looked at the statues of the church, and sang. Lovejoy: You can lie to yourself and your minions! You can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes...the very eyes of Fanfic Dame!" Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Naraku turns to look at the statues of the saints and feared that they're looking through him. He became fearful as he looked at one of the statues that shows a demon weighing the scales on Judgment Day and fears that the scales will tip by the smaller demon. Bugs: And for one time in his live of power and control... Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Bugs: Naraku felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul... Naraku became more frightened as he looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary holding the Infant Jesus in her arms. Lightning flashed and the statue's eyes were glaring at the man, hating him for the sin committed and holding her only son protectively. Rasputin became fearful of losing his soul and asked, "What must I do?" Reverend Lovejoy held Judy's lifeless body in his arms as he stood up and said sternly, "Care for the child and raise it as your own." Naraku glared, "What?! I'm to be settled with this misshapen..." He pauses and said, "Very well, let him live with you in your church." Reverend Lovejoy looked at the man and asked, "Live here? Where?" Rasputin looks up towards the tower and said, "Anywhere." Naraku: Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see... "The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways." He smirks as he looks at the baby as he finishes singing. Naraku: Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me... Bugs finishes his performance and said as he held a puppet under a red cloak, "And Max gave the child a cruel name, a name that means 'half-formed': Max." As the puppet show continues, the young baby now grew up to be some sort of Monstar who rings the bells as Bugs finishes his song. Bugs: Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Fanfic Dame... Who is the monster and who is the man? Bugs and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells... Bells, bells, bells, bells... Bells of Fanfic Dame... As the song comes to a close, we go from the puppet show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. We see the mysterious Max Tate ringing them as he did since the day he knew how. As the bell rings on, the title appeared... Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hunchback of Norte Dame spoofs